Loading docks and loading bays are commonly found in large commercial and industrial buildings and provide arrival and departure points for large shipments brought to or taken away by trucks and vans. By way of example, a truck may back into a loading bay such that the bumpers of the loading bay contact the bumpers on the trailer and a gap is created between the loading bay and the truck. A dock leveler or dock plate bridges the gap between the truck and a warehouse to provide a fixed and substantially level surface. Power moving equipment, such as forklifts or conveyor belts, is then utilized to transport the cargo from the warehouse to the truck. Human labor is then employed to stack the cargo in the truck. This is particularly true of the stacking and unstacking of tires during the respective loading and unloading of the truck. These systems are designed to maximize the amount the cargo loaded while minimizing the use of human labor to both protect and extend the life of the workforce. A need still exists, however, for improved truck loading systems that further reduce the use of human labor when stacking and unstacking tires as part of loading and unloading a truck.